charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Beauregarde
Description Violet Beauregarde (born 8 December 1993) is the insanely competitive daughter of ex baton champion Scarlett Beauregarde and the winner of the third golden ticket. Violet's life mantra is win at everything no matter what an attitude that has earned in 263 trophies and medals in a variety of different activates ranging from shorts kung fu to cheerleading however out of all of her achievements the one she is the most proud off his her status as the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer a title she earned by chewing the same piece of chewing gum for three months solid. Violet's only real interest in entering the hunt for the golden tickets is the prospect of once again winning a world title prize. In order to accomplish this Violet temporarily laid of her habit of chewing gum and switched to candy bars which eventually lead her to find the third golden ticket just after beating two of her karate instructors unconscious. During her interview Violet shows her competitive and aloof nature by telling the press that the other winners don't matter at all and that she will be the one who will win the secret prize that is supposedly better than the life time supply of chocolate, It is also during this interview that the source of Violet's overly competitive nature is shown as her mother is seen pushing Violet's answers and glorifying her many accomplishments in a very unhealthy way. On the day of the tour Violet quickly alienates herself from Wonka by telling him in no uncertain terms that she will be the winner of the special prize at the end then strikes up a rivalry with fellow brat Veruca Salt however both attempt to hide it by pretending to be "best friends". While in the chocolate room Violet once again displays her aloof attitude towards others when she steals candy from Charlie and calls him a losers. The Inventing Room Upon entering the inventing room Violet quickly shows an interest in the everlasting gobstoppers believing them to be similar to gum she is however quickly shot down by Wonka who points out that unlike gum Gobstoppers are not for chewing. Wonka then leads the group to a particularly large machine that after much huffing and puffing produces nothing but a simple stick much to the chagrin of the others however Wonka then explains that unlike most other chewing gums the one just created is actually a full three course dinner all by itself. Violet then declares that the gum is "My kind of gum" and removes her own gum. Wonka then attempts to warn Violet that despite it's potential the gum is not ready for chewing however Violet declares that she is not afraid of anything and begins to chew the fresh gum. At first the gum works like a charm giving Violet the sensation of actually eating tomato soup and roast beef which deeply pleases her mother her gloats that her daughter will be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal however things go slightly wrong when Violet hit's the desert Blueberry pie and ice cream. Veruca then notices that something is happening to Violet's nose all eyes turn to her as a bluely purplish stain starts to spread across her nose much to both Violet and her mothers shock. They both turn to Wonka who explains that the gum always goes wrong before ducking behind the machinery. The group then backs away from Violet whose hands and hair start to turn blue then, as Violet asks her mother what is happening to her, Violet's her body begins to gurgle and her stomach starts to swell up turning her clothes purple as well. Soon Violet has swelled to the point that her belly bulges out of her clothes Eventually Violet's head and arms and legs get sucked into the rest of her rapidly growing body leaving her as nothing but a 10ft tall blue ball with a small bump on top. Wonka then resurfaces and explains that the same thing has happened to the 20 Oompa Loompas he had tested it on and that Violet has literally become a blueberry Mrs Beauregarde then protests that she cannot have a blueberry for a daughter as Violet can no longer compete Veruca the recommends that Violet be placed into a county fair much to Wonka's amusement. Oompa Loompas then emerge from the smoke of the inventing room and start to role Violet along singing her titular song mocking her over her chewing gum obsession while jumping onto her and dancing. The Oompa Loompas then roll Violet to the door and Wonka orders them to take her to the juicing room at once so that the juice can be squeezed out of her like a pimple, Hearing this Mrs Beauregarde runs off to help Violet who is stuck in the inventing room door. Endgame When Violet is last seen she and her mother are leaving the factory only Violet is now thin flexible and still blue all over. As Mrs Beauregarde walks along Violet cartwheels and backflips after her seemingly very pleased with her new abilities informing her mother that she is now much more flexible however Mrs Beauregarde coldly responds "Yes but your blue" Implying that she will give up coaching Violet and treat her like a daughter not a trainee. Relationships Mrs. Beauregarde - Mrs. Beauregarde is Violet's mother. However Mrs Beauregarde behaves more like a coach than a mother constantly telling Violet to win no matter what and giving her an unhealthily amount of praise. It is implied in several scenes that Mrs Beauregarde is living vicariously through her daughter and is only really interested in Violet winning she even contemplates placing Violet in a county fair after she has swelled up. however Mrs Beauregarde does show some motherly instinct when she rushes to help Violet out of the door and later has seemingly decided to stop coaching Violet being more concerned with the fact her daughter is now peremently blue Veruca Salt - Violet and Veruca hated each other from the moment they saw each other however they tried to cover it by pretending to be best friends. Veruca is shown to be extremely pleased with Violet's transformation as now her completion has been removed she even suggests placing Violet in a county fair and later asks if Violet will always be a blueberry hoping that her life will be ruined for ever. (The actresses however are friends in real life.) Charlie Bucket - She was rude to Charlie Bucket, and called him a loser when grabbing a caramel apple. (Robb and Highmore are friends in reality.) Willy Wonka - Violet does seem to respect Willy Wonka as she hugged him. However, she didn't listen to him when he told her to spit out the gum and went on and saw the consequence (bloating up into a ginormous blueberry). Trivia *When Violet became a blueberry, she is significantly bigger than in the original movie. *Throughout the movie, Violet never interacted with Augustus, Grandpa Joe, the parents of the other kids, or Mike. *Violet stores her used up gum in her right ear. *Violet has a best friend whom she beat a record named Cornelia Prinzmetel in the book. When she said "My best friend is also a gum chewer, it used to be her record, but I beat it so now the record's MINE!" Violet also mentions Cornelia in the 1971 movie. *She has a tomboyish, rude personality. She always interrupts people, and possibly does disrespectful things in public like shoving, pushing, and calling others innapropriate names. *Willy was rude to Violet as the former got even with the latter for Charlie. *Although Charlie did not wish anything on her, he knew Violet deserved to be turned onto a blueberry Violet's Song Violet's song is 80's hip hop that talks about about how competitive she is, and how chewing gum is bad for you. Listen close, listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde. This dreadful girl she sees no wrong... Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long. She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast, And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin... Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long. For years and years she chew away, her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great tremendous chew... they bite the poor girl's tongue in two. And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde. Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Gallery Violet.jpg Violet flexible.png ImagesCAXTL0TV.jpg ImagesCACZ78TZ.jpg ImagesCASI62NR.jpg ImagesCA7HZ1YD.jpg ImagesCAFO197F.jpg ImagesCAMTU3AZ.jpg Violet 72441-1600x1200-1-.jpg Tumblr lfvciktWY81qbtma8o1 500-1-.jpg Description *Violet Beauregarde is portrayed by Annasophia Robb who is famous for portraying various other characters in movies, such as Leslie Burke in Bridge to Terabithia and Opal in the film adaptation of Because of Winn-Dixie. Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Kids who start with a V Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Violet Beaurgarde Category:Blueberry Category:Villains Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Brats